El Lobo
by Abulafia
Summary: León debe resolver un extraño caso en el que uno de los animales del Conde D probablemente este involucrado.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Pet Shop of Horrors me pertenece ellos son propiedad de Matsuri Akino.

El Lobo 

León miró, en orden de cumplir con una obligación que no podía eludir ni derivar, el cruel espectáculo frente suyo. Automáticamente llevó la mano derecha hacia su nariz tratando de amortiguar el fuerte olor a sangre fresca mezclada con tierra que amenazaba con permanecer impregnado en su garganta por muchos días.

Había sido el llamado desesperado de una anciana señora a la estación de policías lo que los había conducido a tal desventurado hallazgo. La mujer había denunciado haber escuchado un pedido de auxilio proveniente desde la calle cerca de su casa hacia pocos minutos.

Al rato un patrullero de la policía había acudido al lugar indicado y revisado los alrededores sólo para descubrir partes del cuerpo desgarrado e irreconocible de algo que presumiblemente había sido un joven hombre. Ahora las partes del cuerpo yacían en un enorme charco de sangre cubiertas de un extraño líquido transparente que se asemejaba sospechosamente a la saliva de un animal.

León sitió sus estómago revolverse y agradeció mentalmente a aquel agente que le tendió un pañuelo para que se tapara con mejores resultados las fosas nasales.

¿Qué _cosa_ podía hacer algo como esto?.

El cuerpo había sido desgarrado parte por parte y, según lo que el pálido forense de turno le informó, el sujeto había muerto desangrado. El asesino simplemente había dejado que la vida de su víctima se escurriera lentamente haciendo que sufriera hasta el último momento. ¿Por qué?.

- Creo que podría tratarse de algún animal- dijo lentamente el forense que se encontraba parado a su lado. Aunque, dada la naturaleza de su trabajo, había visto muchas escenas desagradables a lo largo de su carrera había cosas que lo superaban y esta era una de esas.

El cerebro de León tardó unos segundos en captar el significado de las palabras del médico y aún más en lograr que la respuesta salieran de su boca ya que temía vomitar si osaba abrirla.

Miró con tristeza al médico forense, a quien conocía desde hacia más de dos años y a quien había tomado estima. Aunque tenían casi la misma edad, Daniel ya era un médico forense destacado. El y León habían trabajado juntos en muchos casos y el carácter práctico y efectivo de Daniel habían salvado muchas veces al detective.

El rostro del forense mostraba amargura y cansancio. Esa era su noche libre y no debería estar pasándola de pie en una calle oscura mirando un cuerpo destrozado. Sintiendo tentativamente rabia y compasión por el detective Daniel le devolvió la mirada y León supo que tenía que decir algo.

- ¿Por qué piensa eso?- preguntó con un hilo de voz- ¿Hay algún tipo de marcas?

El forense suspiró mientras pasaba un mano nerviosa por su cabello negro.

- Es difícil decirlo,- respondió cansadamente- la luz es escasa en este lugar al igual que los restos humanos que me pide analizar. Si me permite llevarlos a la morgue quizá tenga resultados más útiles para mañana a la tarde- propuso deseoso de abandonar ese lugar - Pero lo que puedo decirle con certeza es que esto no es normal- afirmó vehementemente- Los cortes no parecen haber sido realizados con ningún tipo de arma- explicó trazando con el dedo figuras en el aire para mostrarle cómo eran los cortes- por eso sugiero que quizá fue obra de un animal. Aunque me es imposible pensar en qué clase de animal que viva en Nueva York podría hacer algo como esto.- terminó bajando cada vez más la voz hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo.

Aunque lo lamentara, León sí tenía una idea de que clase de animal podía hacer algo como eso. Desde luego, uno de los animales del Conde D.

El detective frunció el ceño. El dueño de la tienda de mascotas había llegado demasiado lejos, no iba a permitir que sus bestias andaran sueltas por toda la ciudad matando gente. Definitivamente iba a hacerle un visita a primera hora de la mañana, con el consentimiento de su superior o sin él.

- ¿León?- lo llamó con algo de molestia el forense- ¿Puedo llevarme ya el cadáver?- preguntó señalando hacia la ambulancia donde los hombres esperaban su orden.

León volvió a la realidad.

- Sí, llévenselo- respondió rápidamente.- Manténgame al tanto, por favor- agregó antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse a su auto.

Un gruñido fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Como de costumbre las sombras se extendían por toda la sala principal de la tienda de mascotas del Conde D. Resguardado bajo ellas, el joven hombre chino se movía con elegancia entre las jaulas de sus animales yendo de una a otra dirigiéndoles amables palabras.

Q-chan estaba a escasos centímetros de posarse sobre su hombro cuando la gran puerta adornada con dibujos chinos se abrió violentamente dando paso a un eufórico Detective Orcot.

- ¡Conde D!- gritó León caminado firmemente y con furia hacia el mencionado que se había repuesto en segundos de la sorpresa provocada por tan brusca entrada.

- Buenos días, detective- alcanzó a decir amablemente antes de que León tomara violentamente su ropa a la altura del pecho y comenzara a gritar.

- ¡Dejese de estupideces! ¡¿Qué clase de animal dejó suelto anoche?! ¡¿Qué fue?!- preguntó a los gritos mientras movía bruscamente el cuerpo del otro.

- Le ruego que se calme, detective- dijo D con tranquilidad, como si el hecho de estar siendo agredido por un hombre bastante más alto que él y sin duda con mucha más fuerza no lo afectara en absoluto.- No puedo comprender lo que dice- terminó con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡No me clamo un carajo!- gritó León aún más furioso- ¡Y se que entiende perfectamente porque fue usted quien dejo suelto a esa cosa que atacó a un hombre hasta matarlo!

- ¿Un hombre muerto?- repitió D con asombro- ¡Qué terrible! Realmente lo lamento- dijo aprovechando el desconcierto del detective para zafarse diplomáticamente de sus manos.

Por unos instantes León dudó. Pero su duda duró un instante.

- ¡¿ Trata de engañarme de nuevo?! ¡Yo se que fue uno de sus animales!- acusó señalándolo con el dedo.

El Conde D dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

- Detective Orcot- dijo con severidad- ¿Usted realmente piensa que yo voy a dejar suelto a uno de mis animales?- preguntó con un deje de ironía- Ellos son la fuente de mi trabajo ¿para qué haría eso?- terminó sonriéndole condescendientemente.

Aún en el estado de excitación en que se encontraba León tuvo que reconocer que el Conde tenía un buen argumento. Tardó pocos segundos en percatarse de la mirada burlona que este le dirigía.

- De acuerdo- concedió León de mala gana- entonces fue alguno de sus clientes quien dejo libre a ese animal ¡quiero ver todos los contratos que ha realizado de aquí hasta hace un mes atrás!- ordenó lanzándole un mirada furibunda.

- Desde luego, detective- respondió D tranquilamente- Usted sabe que mi tienda siempre esta dispuesta a colaborar con la policía- agregó dándole la espalda al otro para salir por una de las tantas puertas de la sala.

León no tuvo tiempo para apaciguar su enojo cuando el Conde D ya había regresado con varios papeles entre sus manos.

- Espero que le sean de utilidad, detective- dijo D con una mueca difícil de interpretar pero que a León se le antojó como una burla.

D dejó los contratos en la pequeña mesa que había en el centro de la sala e invitó con un gesto al detective para que tomara siento.

Sin dirigirle la mirada León se sentó y comenzó a revisar los contratos uno por uno bajo la mirada divertida del conde.

- ¿A encontrado algo de interés, detective?- preguntó amablemente el Conde al cabo de un cuarto de hora.

Un gruñido escapó de los labios de León que en ese momento revisaba el décimo contrato sin éxito. Parecía que D se había dedicado a vender pajaritos, hámsteres, peces e insectos exclusivamente durante las últimas semanas. Ninguno de esos animales podía ser el que estaba buscando.

Sonriendo, el Conde D pidió disculpas y se retiró unos instantes para luego regresar con una bandeja donde había dos tazas, una tetera y varios dulces de delicioso aspecto.

- Por favor, sírvase detective- ofreció tendiendo una tasa humeante hacia él.

Sin apartar la vista del contrato que estaba revisando León aceptó la taza, sin embargo fue sólo para depositarla nuevamente en la mesa sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

Otro cuarto de hora transcurrió hasta que León se diera por vencido y exhalara un sonoro suspiro de derrota.

- ¿Encontró algo que le sea de utilidad?- preguntó D con curiosidad.

León le dirigió una mirada fría.

- No, no encontré nada- respondió sin ánimos dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

- Me temo que su té ya debe estar frío- se lamentó D- si lo desea puedo calentarlo- ofreció amablemente disponiéndose a recoger la tasa.

Sin embargo León se lo impidió colocando la taza fuera de su alcance.

- No es necesario, gracias- dijo cortante- No me apetece tomar nada en este momento- agregó cerrando los ojos tratando de evitar el recuerdo de la escena de esa madrugada.

- ¿Ya comió?- preguntó amablemente el Conde- Debería tener cuidado con lo que come, detective. Hay muchos alimentos poco sanos que pueden llevar a las personas...-

- No comí- le interrumpió León bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie- Y creo que no voy a poder hacerlo hasta que encuentre a ese maldito asesino- agregó decidido avanzando hacia la puerta.

- Lo lamento mucho, detective- dijo D con su monótona voz mientras caminaba detrás de él.

León se giró violentamente para enfrentarlo.

- ¿Realmente lo hace, D? ¿Realmente lo lamenta?- preguntó fríamente- Usted simplemente permanece acá sentado, dejando morir a las personas sin siquiera inmutarse. No tengo idea de cómo lo hace pero estoy seguro de que es así. ¡¿Siquiera comprende lo que es ver el cuerpo de una persona destrozado y pensar en lo que debe haber sufrido?!- gritó con rabia. Tardó unos segundos en tomar varias bocanadas de aire para calmarse- A usted no le importa en absoluto que alguien muera- terminó en voz baja.

El Conde D, que había permanecido estoico todo el tiempo, lo miró con compasión.

- Eso no es cierto, detective- aseguró con firmeza- Yo me sentiría triste si usted muriera-

León lo miró fijamente con desconcierto. ¿Estaba ese hombrecillo chino tomándole el pelo?. Estaba demasiado cansado como para quedarse a averiguarlo, de modo que simplemente ignoró ese comentario.

- Si encuentro algo que relacione de la forma más mínima a un animal con este caso, voy a volver- amenazó por última vez de forma más calmada. Estaba dándole el beneficio de la duda y para él eso era el equivalente a una disculpa por la brusquedad que había demostrado segundos antes. Y sabía que D iba a interpretarlo de esa forma.

- No creo que encuentre nada que relacione a mi tienda con el desventurado caso.- aseguró D sonriendo amistosamente- pero espero que venga a tomar una tasa de té conmigo cuando tenga algún tiempo libre y se sienta mejor dispuesto-

León le dirigió una última mirada de desconfianza, asintió distraídamente y salió de la tienda.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

- ¿QUE?- gritó León sobresaltando a todos sus colegas que se encontraban cerca de la oficina del jefe de la estación de policías.

Los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraba sentados en el amplio sofá de la oficina del jefe contemplaban aterrorizados al detective Orcot, a su compañera, Jill, y al jefe de ambos.

- ¡¿Quieren decir que no es la primera vez que algo como esto sucede y ustedes lo sabían?!- gritó nuevamente León a punto de golpear a alguno de los tres muchachos sentados.

- Es que...nosotros no estábamos seguros de que no fuera una broma...uno de esos chistes tontos que a menudo se hacen entre amigos..- dijo tímidamente la única chica del grupo.

León le dirigió una mirada mortal.

- ¡¿Ustedes creen que matar a una persona y despedazar su cuerpo es una broma?!- gritó rojo de furia.

Ese grupo se había presentado a los dos días del descubrimiento del cadáver descuartizado anunciando, temerosos, que quizá ellos podían tener algún tipo de información.

- León, por favor- dijo la voz grave del jefe.

El detective se giró hacia él e iba a implorarle que le permitiera gritarles un poco más, pero se contuvo al percatarse de que ellos aún no habían dicho todo lo que tenían para decir. De modo que armándose de paciencia, se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Jill y esperó.

- Continúen por favor- dijo severamente el jefe.

Los muchachos lo miraron con temor para luego mirarse entre ellos.

- Las desapariciones comenzaron a principios de este mes más o menos- dijo en voz baja uno de los muchachos- Fue por esa época cuando en el Bloss Pierr, el bar al que generalmente vamos, comenzaron a circular extraños rumores sobre una mujer fantasma que asesinaba a aquellos que acudían a las instalaciones de ese bar.-

Jill anotó ese dato aunque no era necesario. Ellos ya sabían que el cadáver había sido hallado cerca del Bloss Pier.

- ¿Y vos creíste semejante cosa?- preguntó León alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad olvidando por completo la formalidad. Después de todo el joven delante de él debía ser de su misma edad. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la evidente brecha social y económica que separaban sus estilos de vida.

El Bloss Pierr era conocido por su clientela exclusivamente compuesta por los hijos de ricos empresarios o incluso jóvenes empresarios exitosos. León jamás había entrado en ese lugar.

- En ese momento ninguno de nosotros lo creyó- respondió el joven con un suspiro sin mirarlo a los ojos- Hasta que todo comenzó a volverse confuso.- agregó con tono fatídico.

- ¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Jill animándolo a hablar.

- Fue hace unas dos semanas cuando vimos el primer indicio de que lo que habíamos escuchado no era del todo irreal- siguió otro muchacho- Habíamos salido del bar un poco antes del amanecer y estábamos caminando hacia la calle donde habíamos dejado el auto cuando escuchamos un grito desesperado de algún lugar a nuestras espaldas- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se tapaba ligeramente los oídos, tratando inútilmente de acallar algo que estaba impreso en su memoria- fue un chillido espantoso, como si alguien estuviera sufriendo una tortura inhumana- continuó con la voz quebradiza.

León estaba a punto de decir que probablemente eso había sucedido pero se detuvo ante la mirada de advertencia que su jefe le dirigió.

- ¿Qué hicieron entonces?- preguntó tratando de controlar su tono de voz.

- Nos asustamos, corrimos las cuadras que nos faltaban para llegar al auto y nos fuimos los más rápido posible de ese lugar- respondió el joven mirándolo con ojos temerosos.

- Y después, ¿comunicaron a alguien sobre lo que habían escuchado?- preguntó León fríamente conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

Un pequeño e incómodo silencio cayó sobre la oficina.

- No- respondió finalmente la muchacha- no lo hicimos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó impasible León.

Una vez más la respuesta tardó en llegar. El primero que había hablado retomó la palabra.

- Porque.. en nuestros hogares, rodeados de seguridad, lejos de ese lugar, todo eso parecía tan irreal. Habíamos bebido bastante, todos nosotros, y pensamos que quizá lo que habíamos escuchado había sido producto del alcohol y nada más- explicó vacilante.

- ¿Y que sucedió para que hoy esten tan seguros de que no fue una alucinación?- preguntó Jill ansiosa de conocer toda la historia de una vez.

Un nuevo silencio cayó sobre la oficina.

- La vimos..- dijo de repente el único chico que no había hablado hasta ese momento. Parecía ser el más joven y también el más afectado. Su piel, que se adivinaba naturalmente blanca, había adquirido un color pálido-verdoso que le daba el aspecto desagradable de una persona enferma- Vimos a la mujer...- repitió en voz baja, evitando la mirada de todos los presentes.

- ¿Vieron a la mujer fantasma?- preguntó León con sarcasmo.

- Era hermosa..- continuó el muchacho- se veía hermosa con el vestido manchado de sangre..y sus labios..rojos..hermosos..venenosos...un espectro del mundo de los muertos que aparece entre las sombras que forman las luces de calle minutos antes de la madrugada para matar, masacrar y destruir.- concluyó con los ojos desorbitados de excitación y una mueca burlona en los labios.

- La vimos- afirmó la chica, sin hacer caso a la palabras melodramáticas de su amigo aunque ella también parecía haberse descompuesto repentinamente- Hace una semana, cuando salíamos del Bloss Pier, la vimos mientras ella atacaba a un muchacho que había estado con nosotros en el bar unos minutos antes.- dijo lentamente, como si no estuviera conciente de lo que decía.

- ¿Cómo lo atacó?- preguntó tras unos segundos de vacilación el jefe.

- Ella...ella saltó sobre él, hacia su cuello- dijo el primer chico haciendo mímica con las manos tratando de explicar cómo lo había echo- como lo haría un lobo- agregó finalmente.

- ¿Un lobo?- dijo León interesado.

El detective iba a preguntar si alguna vez habían escuchado hablar del Conde D y su tienda de mascotas cuando una nueva mirada de advertencia de su jefe hizo que permaneciera en silencio.

- Entonces ustedes piensan que esta "mujer fantasma" podría ser la responsable por el asesinato de este joven cuyo cadáver encontramos hace dos días- resumió el jefe.

- Así es- dijo el muchacho.

Un breve silencio se impuso hasta que el detective fue incapaz de continuar guardando silencio.

- Esperen, esto no tiene sentido- protestó León levantándose rápidamente de su asiento- Si esta mujer fantasma a estado asesinando personas desde hace un mes ¿cómo es posible que la policía no encuentre los cadáveres de aquellas personas?- preguntó bruscamente.

El grupo de jóvenes se miró entre ellos. Finalmente el segundo habló.

- Eso es porque ella no sólo mata. Ella come lo que mata- dijo palideciendo un poco más.

- ¿Se los come?- repitió León mientras, horrorizado, recordaba el aspecto desgarrado del cadáver. El forense había dicho que faltaban algunas partes del cuerpo. En esas circunstancias la idea de que el cuerpo hubiera sido devorado no era inverosímil. Aunque la idea de una mujer fantasma sí lo era.- Pero el cuerpo que encontramos no había sido totalmente devorado.- replicó tratando de aferrarse a algún argumento sólido.

- Porque ustedes lo encontraron antes de que pudiera terminar lo que había comenzado- explicó el chico- Al igual que esa vez, cuando nosotros la vimos- agregó en voz baja.

- ¿Esa vez también dejó una parte del cadáver?- preguntó Jill incrédula.

El muchacho asintió.

- Pero, nunca nos han reportado algo así. Esta es la primera vez que tenemos en nuestras manos un cuerpo de esas características.

Los chicos se miraron una vez más. La muchacha y el segundo chico asintieron en dirección al primero. El último muchacho parecía ajeno a todo lo que había a su alrededor y nadie parecía esperar una respuesta de su parte.

- Eso fue porque el gerente del Bloss Pier se encargó de que nadie supiera nada sobre el cadáver- dijo lentamente. Dio un rápido suspiro y, antes de que los policías pudieran decir algo, continuó- Cuando vimos a la mujer poco faltó para que muriéramos del susto. Como aún nos encontrábamos más cerca del Bloss Pier que de nuestro auto todos corrimos hacia allí en busca de refugio. Al llegar, por nuestro estado de excitación, los guardias de seguridad pensaron que estábamos borrachos y nos confinaron a un pequeño salón lateral que se utiliza para tranquilizar a las personas en esos casos. Comenzamos a gritar sobre lo que habíamos visto y cuando ya pensábamos que nadie nos creería vimos llegar al gerente del Bloss. El nos escuchó pacientemente y, al terminar nuestro relato, nos dijo que no debíamos preocuparnos, que él se encargaría del cuerpo. Lo único que debíamos hacer era permanecer en silencio con respecto a lo sucedido esa noche ya que era posible que si la policía se enterara no creyeran en nuestra historia y nos adjudicaran el crimen.- terminó soltando otro suspiro de derrota.

León, Jill y el jefe se miraron con desconcierto. Todo esto era broma ¿verdad?. ¿Quién podía creer en un mujer fantasma que devoraba a los jóvenes que acudían a un bar de moda?. Alguien de carne y hueso había asesinado a ese hombre y era trabajo de la policía descubrir quién había sido.

Pero, por otra parte, esos muchachos parecían convencidos de lo que decían y, hasta el momento, la investigación no había avanzado en absoluto. De modo que la pista del Bloss Pier era la única, por bizarra que fuera, pista que poseían.

El jefe había despachado ya al pequeño grupo asegurándoles que investigarían y se detenía a hablar con otros oficiales cuando León se acercó a su compañera.

- ¿Qué opinas, Jill?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años junto a ella era que la joven mujer poseía una gran intuición con respecto a las personas, algo que servía mucho para armar un juicio sobre la veracidad del sospechoso o de los testigos.

La joven lo miró unos momentos, pensativa.

- No creo que estén mintiendo- dijo finalmente- Su temor parecía ser real. Además, ellos mismos vinieron hasta acá para decirnos algo que podría incriminarlos. Las personas que mienten normalmente no hacen eso- agregó con resolución.

- Es cierto- acordó León soltando un suspiro- Pero ¿realmente creés lo que dijeron?- preguntó nuevamente incrédulo.

- No- respondió Jill resueltamente- Creo que ellos dijeron lo que _creen_ haber visto- explicó- es posible que nuestros buenos amigos se excedieran un tanto esa noche y que el alcohol les jugara una mala pasada-

- Es posible- murmuró León aún pensando en el tema del lobo.

En ese momento el jefe regresó a su oficina y se sentó en su escritorio para luego clavar su mirada en sus dos subordinados.

- Bien- comenzó- ustedes saben igual que yo que, aunque el testimonio es ridículo hasta puntos extraordinarios, es el único que tenemos. De modo que es necesario que investiguemos sobre posibles ataques en el zona del bar Bloss Pier. Ya he hecho algunos arreglos- dijo levantándose de su sillón y dando la espalda a León y Jill- El próximo sábado ustedes dos irán como clientes al Bloss Pier para llevar a cabo una investigación encubierta - terminó severamente.g

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

- ¡¿QUE?!- se escuchó por segunda vez ese día en la jefatura de policía.

cccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

- Yo-no-bailo- dijo lentamente procurando que esta vez la muchacha comprendiera el mensaje.

- Pero si no venís a bailar ¿para que venís?- preguntó la chica insistiendo.

León soltó un gruñido. Con mucho gusto le habría dicho que no estaba en ese lugar por voluntad propia y que tener que hacerse pasar por uno de esos malcriados hijos de ricos empresarios era su peor pesadilla. Pero, desde luego, eso era imposible.

- Lo siento, estoy con alguien más- dijo rogando porque esa excusa funcionara.

Para su alivio, funcionó, ya que la chica rápidamente se disculpó y se alejó hacia la barra.

León dio un suspiro de cansancio de tomó un pequeño trago del vaso de cerveza que tenía en la mano desde hacia tres horas. No podía darse el lujo de emborracharse estando en guardia.

Esa había sido la décima chica que lo invitaba a bailar desde que estaba en el bar. Quizá era una costumbre del lugar sacar a bailar a los chicos que se veían sin compañía, pero León ya estaba harto. En esos momentos deseaba más que nada que Jill estuviera con él. La joven había sufrido un terrible ataque de estómago la noche anterior por lo que la misión, al menos desde adentro del local, había recaído totalmente sobre sus hombros.

Su trabajo consistía en averiguar todo los posible sobre el gerente del bar, pero hasta el momento todos sus esfuerzos habían resultado inútiles. Había hablado con unas cuantas muchachas antes de decirles que no bailaría con ellas pero ninguna tenía la más mínima idea de quién era el gerente o dónde podría encontrarlo.

Los chicos que habían ido a la jefatura habían dicho que el gerente era un hombre aún joven, alto, serio, de caballero castaño. Aunque el detective había permanecido atento toda la noche no había visto en ningún momento alguien de esas características.

León soltó otro suspiro y dio una mirada rápida al lugar. Todo estaba bastante oscuro, lo único que iluminaba la pista de baile y las mesas que había alrededor eran unas escasas hileras de luces rojas y doradas que daban un ambiente de intimidad al lugar.

Dejó su vista vagar por la barra del bar, el sitio más iluminado de todo el Bloss Pier y se sorprendió a sí mismo viendo a un hombre de unos 35 años vestido formalmente, castaño, cuya cabeza resaltaba entre la de los demás clientes que pedían sus bebidas en la barra.

Por primera vez desde que entrara al bar, León sonrió fugazmente.

Procurando evitar a los chicos y chicas que bailaban, peleaban o simplemente sostenían una interesante conversación de borrachos se dirigió hacia la barra y se instaló en el asiento que se encontraba vacío al lado del hombre.

Diez minutos pasaron. Diez minutos en los que León pensó una y otra vez cómo iniciar una conversación sin levantar sospechas. Diez minutos en los que desechó uno tras otro todos sus planes.

Gruñó en voz baja aunque estaba seguro que si lo hubiera hecho más alto de cualquier forma nadie lo habría escuchado, la música estaba demasiado alta. ¿Por qué el gerente no era una mujer?. Si así fuera no habría ningún problema. El sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con una mujer. Pero un hombre era totalmente distinto.

Cuando su cerebro ya comenzaba a cansarse de planificar algo imprevisto sucedió.

- Buenas noches- le dijo una voz a su costado.

León miró de reojo sobre su hombro al tiempo que pensaba cómo iba a librarse de algún borracho pesado sin llamar demasiado la atención pero para su sorpresa quien le hablaba era el mismísimo Conde D.

- ¿Conde D?- preguntó León con incredulidad para estar seguro de que no alucinaba.

- Buenas noches, detective- repitió D sonriente.

- No me llame así- le dijo León con enfado girándose para asegurarse de que el gerente no hubiera escuchado. Por suerte, este no daba señas de haber oído nada. E incluso si procurara hacerlo se vería en grandes problemas dado el alto volumen de la música.

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó D frunciendo el ceño haciendo un visible esfuerzo por escuchar.

León lo miró con enfado y pensó en que quizá lo mejor sería ignorarlo. No podía quedase hablando con el Conde mientras realizaba su trabajo encubierto. Sin embargo su intuición le indicaba que permanecer al lado del Conde podría ser de utilidad.

Llevó rápidamente el vaso de cerveza a sus labios para tratar de ocultar su turbación. Y en ese momento pudo notar que la atención de su sospechoso, antes dispersa, se había centrado de repente en D.

El gerente miraba al Conde como si fuera una terrible pesadilla hecha realidad. Y el Conde, a cambio, le dirigía una de sus indescifrables sonrisas.

- ¿Lo conoce?- preguntó León al Conde señalando con un ligero movimiento de la cabeza al gerente.

- ¿Perdón?- dijo el Conde acercándose a él sin haber escuchado.

León suspiró y acercándose a D repitió la pregunta casi pegando los labios a su oído.

- Oh, sí, lo conozco. Hace unos dos años tuvimos un pequeño encuentro por negocios- dijo D amablemente- Eso fue antes de que se convirtiera en el gerente de este lugar- agregó.

- ¿Un negocio? ¿Qué clase de negocio?- preguntó León frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues compró un animal. Eso es lo que yo hago, vendo mascotas ¿lo recuerda?- dijo el Conde con una mueca burlona.

León se contuvo para no golpearlo.

- ¿Qué animal le vendió, D?- preguntó tratando de controlar la agresividad de su voz.

- Un lobo- respondió tranquilamente el Conde- Por cierto, ¿qué esta tomando?- cuestionó con curiosidad lanzando un mirada reprobadora al vaso que el detective sostenía.

- ¿Le vendió un lobo? ¿Qué clase de lobo? ¿Estaba domesticado?- preguntó rápidamente León ignorando la última pregunta del Conde.

- Nuestros animales siempre están domesticados- dijo el Conde frunciendo los labios ligeramente. Aparentemente la pregunta lo había ofendido- Si el nuevo propietario le da un nuevo entrenamiento o lo adiestra con otros fines no es nuestro problema.- agregó con frialdad.

- Es su problema si por culpa de un animal que usted le vendió ese nuevo propietario está provocando muertes.- dijo León entre dientes.

- Todos tienen su punto de vista- dijo el Conde encogiéndose de hombros.

Repentinamente, para sorpresa del detective, D sonrió y levantó su mano de forma que sus largos dedos se posaran ligeramente sobre la mano con la que León sostenía su vaso. Automáticamente León soltó el vaso y alejó su mano.

Ampliando su sonrisa el Conde tomó el vaso y bebió un poco de su contenido.

- Umm..cerveza. No es mala pero no se compara con una buena taza de té- dijo mirando con desafió al detective. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos su mirada había cambiado de dirección para posarse unas pulgadas por encima del hombro del detective- Quizá le interese saber que su hombre acaba de salir del bar- informó tranquilamente antes de volver a tomar un trago de cerveza.

León giró rápidamente hacia el lugar donde antes había estado su hombre. Debido a que había permanecido inclinado hacia D para escucharlo no había tenido al sospechoso dentro de su campo de visión. Un error grave.

- Mierda- susurró mientras saltaba de su asiento y comenzaba a tratar de abrirse paso entre la multitud en dirección a la puerta de salida más próxima.

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

León corrió tan rápido como sus piernas semi adormiladas a causa de la inactividad a la que se habían visto sometidas en las últimas horas le permitieron.

Apartó con brusquedad a todos aquellos que se encontraban infelizmente en su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de salida más próxima, que era la de servicio. La abrió con violencia al tiempo que comenzaba a mirar hacia todos lados buscando el rastro de su hombre.

Esa puerta daba una de las callejuelas menos recomendables de la zona. Por ese lugar entraban todos los empleados que componían el servicio y salían todos los buscapleitos que llegaban al bar en busca de problemas.

El detective miró rápidamente los botes de basura que había a unos cinco metros de él, luego a la ventana iluminada del otro edificio, y después la escalera de incendios casi destruida que conformaban el maloliente y sucio escenario del callejón.

Comenzaba a pensar que había perdido por completo al gerente cuando de repente el hombre pasó corriendo de un extremo al otro de la callejuela aparentemente persiguiendo algo.

- ¡Gabrielle!- fue lo único que León fue capaz de entender antes de que el gerente desapareciera nuevamente de su vista.

- ¡Deténgase!- gritó el detective corriendo hacia donde el hombre había desaparecido mientras se esforzaba por desenfundar su arma del estuche que había escondido entre sus ropas.

El gerente no lo escuchó o, si lo escuchó, no le hizo caso puesto que continuó su carrera sin volver la vista hacia atrás.

Habían llegado a la calle posterior del bar, cerca del estacionamiento. Al frente las luces tenues de las lámparas de la calle más la luz pálida de la luna llena iluminaban un pequeño espacio rodeado de árboles, un sitio baldío que pronto se convertiría en un boliche de moda para ricos.

- ¡Alto!- gritó nuevamente León cuando ya había corrido más de 40 metros en pos del sospechoso.

Estaba a punto de identificarse cómo policía cuando vio que el hombre no estaba huyendo ni corriendo a la deriva, se dirigía a un lugar específico. Contempló como el gerente comenzaba a acercarse más y más a un gran bulto negro que alguien había dejado en las orillas del sitio baldío, resguardado por las árboles. O al menos eso fue lo que él pensó hasta que el bulto que había imaginado inerte comenzó a moverse.

El sospechoso ya estaba a pocos pasos del extraño bulto cuando de él se desprendió una extensa maraña de pelo negro, como si se tratara de una corteza cuya única finalidad era proteger lo que contenía dentro.

León contuvo el aliento mientras frente a sus ojos el pelo, cada vez más largo y espeso, dejaba expuesta a la criatura que resguardaba.

Unos metros más adelante el gerente cayó de rodillas gimiendo lastimeramente palabras que el detective no llegó a comprender.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- murmuró León más para si mismo que para el otro ya estaba seguro de que el gerente no podía escucharlo.

El gerente soltó un nuevo gemido lastimero cuando León contempló incrédulo la figura elegante y al vez monstruosa que se alzaba frente a él.

Un lobo gigantesco de lustroso pelaje negro como la más oscura de las noches los contemplaba fríamente con sus brillantes ojos grises.

Luego de dos segundos de desconcierto total León levantó de forma automática su arma en dirección al animal.

Por un segundo ambos se miraron a los ojos. Por un segundo a luz de la luna dio de lleno en la figura espectral del lobo y León se encontró mirando fijamente los ojos de una hermoso mujer que lo miraba con una tristeza indescriptible.

Dando un respigo el detective aflojó por un instante el arma en sus manos. En ese momento el animal se lanzó violentamente al cuello del gerente.

El hombre gritó de dolor mientras la sangre comenzaba a marchar su camisa y su saco oscuro. Sin embargo, no intentó huir o deshacerse del animal.

León se recompuso lo suficiente para tratar de ayudarlo. Corrió hacia el hombre y disparó sin compasión al lobo.

El animal pareció más aturdido que lastimado pese a que la bala había dado de lleno en su garganta, sin embargo soltó el cuello del hombre.

- ¡Vamos, corra!- gritó León arrastrando de un brazo al gerente para tratar de levantarlo.

El hombre lo miró como si apenas se hubiera percatado de su presencia. Sus mejillas estaban manchadas por las lágrimas que había derramado momentos antes. Sus ojos estaban rojos y sin embargo mantenía el porte tranquilo de quien a tomado una resolución importante. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos durante un par de segundos para luego sonreírle cálidamente.

- No, no puedo seguir huyendo. Ella merece tener su venganza- dijo suavemente mientras se deshacía de la mano con la cual el detective presionaba su brazo.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Se ha vuelto loco?!- gritó León sujetándolo nuevamente para impedir que se dirigiera a una muerte segura- ¡Ese animal va a matarlo!

- Sí, lo hará- aceptó el otro sin inmutarse- y está en su derecho- agregó cerrando brevemente los ojos.

León había despegado los labios para decir algo más cuando una sombra gigantesca se proyectó sobre ellos.

- ¿Qué..?- alcanzó a modular el detective antes de que un enorme peso recubierto en suave pelaje negro cayendo sobre él ahogara sus palabras.

En medio de un enredo de largos pelos negros León logró divisar al gerente siendo mordido en el cuello nuevamente por el animal. El detective trató de moverse o al menos mover su mano para lograr manipular el arma sin embargo los pelos eran tan espesos que comenzaban a asfixiarlo. Dos segundos después se encontraba jadeando tratando de que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor frío y su visión se nublaba rápidamente sin embargo aún podía ver al animal y a su víctima a través de la maraña de pelo. Cuando el cuerpo del hombre quedó inmóvil entre sus fauces, el animal lo soltó y saltó hacia él.

Lo último que el detective vio antes de caer en la inconciencia fueron los salvajes ojos del lobo dirigiéndose hacia él.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La luz del sol de la tarde se filtraba entre las persianas del cuarto de hospital en el que el detective Orcot descansaba. Un pequeño rayo de luz de instaló persistentemente en el párpado cerrado de su ojo derecho, incitándole a abrirlo.

Cuando un segundo rayo de sol se instaló en la parte alta de su omóplato una fuerte incomodidad, que ni el dulce sueño de la inconciencia pudo opacar, hizo que León despertara sobresaltado.

La primera impresión que tuvo fue de no ver nada en absoluto y eso lo inquietó. Sin embargo poco a poco sus ojos fueron habituándose nuevamente a ver y de esa forma pudo comenzar a distinguir los objetos que estaban a su vista.

Al poco tiempo el techo blanco con sus manchas de diversas tonalidades y origen se le antojó sumamente aburrido y procuró levantarse para tener un panorama diferente que observar.

Pero apenas movió sus brazos para impulsarse su cuerpo se paralizó de dolor.

- Mm..- gruñó haciendo una mueca de dolor y encogiendo el hombro izquierdo al percatarse de que no podía mover el derecho sin sentir una punzada de dolor.

Cuando la primera ola de dolor pasó respiró con fuerza y soltó el aire lentamente. A continuación miró a su alrededor. No sabía exactamente donde estaba, pero debía ser un hospital. La pintura blanca de las paredes y la pared construida en su mayor parte con vidrio lo delataban.

Estaba a punto de tratar de sentarse en la cama cuando una voz amenazante llegó hasta sus oídos.

- ¡Ni siquiera lo piense, detective Orcot!- gritó el forense entrando precipitadamente a la habitación.

De pronto León se vio siendo empujado de nuevo en la cama sin ninguna posibilidad de abrir la boca.

- No puedo creer que exista alguien tan inconsciente como usted- siguió diciendo el médico mientras arreglaba sus sábanas- Podría haber muerto, lo sabe ¿verdad?- preguntó no muy convencido de que el detective supiera lo cerca que había estado de morir.

León lo miró como si no comprendiera lo que le decía.

- Mmm..-murmuró Daniel acercando su rostro al de León para ver mejor sus ojos- Ya veo. Todavía esta bajo la influencia del analgésico. Debe ser difícil para usted entender el sentido de mis palabras en este estado. Lo siento- se disculpó con un suspiro- Sin embargo, tengo que decirle que si no fuera por ese hombre chino que nos indicó dónde se encontraba usted habría sufrido el mismo destino que el gerente de ese bar- agregó desplomándose sobre un asiento cercano.

"¿Qué?"- pensó León abriendo los ojos con inquietud- "¿El mismo destino que el gerente?"

Trató de preguntar al forense que había sucedido con el hombre pero descubrió que le era imposible articular una palabra.

El médico se percató de la desesperación del detective.

- Oh, no se preocupe si no puede hablar en este momento. Es el efecto de la anestesia, pasara dentro de muy poco. Descuide- explicó amablemente mientras se levantaba lentamente para dirigirse a la puerta- Bueno, mientras usted recupera su voz- le dijo guiñándole amistosamente el ojo- voy a buscar a Jill y a su jefe. Los dos estaban muy preocupados, hace sólo unos minutos que los convencí de que fueran a tomar una taza de café al bar- explicó posando la mano en la perilla de la puerta. La abrió pero antes de salir totalmente de la habitación volteó para mirar con seriedad al detective y lanzó una última advertencia- Por favor, no trate de moverse- dijo en tono medio de súplica medio de amenaza.

León se quedó sólo en la habitación y cumplió al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Daniel.... durante cinco segundos.

"¿Cómo cree que voy a quedarme acá? Sin saber nada.." pensó mientras lentamente trataba de incorporarse. El pelo, que habían dejado suelto seguramente después de revisar que no hubiera heridas en el cabeza, se le pegaba en el rostro por la transpiración aumentando su sensación de incomodidad. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido. La espalda, las piernas, pero sobre todo el trasero, por el hecho de haber estado acostado quien sabía cuanto tiempo, eran victimas de terribles oleadas de dolor.

Había logrado mantener el equilibrio casi sentado en la cama cuando escuchó a sus espaldas la puerta abrirse con lentitud.

Se giró lentamente, teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, preparado para encontrarse con el jefe, Jill y Daniel quienes sin duda alguna le gritarían a coro por haberse levantado. Sin embargo una voz que no espera llegó a sus oídos antes de que pudiera divisar a su visitante.

- No debería esta levantado, detective-

León giró rápidamente ignorando la sensación de incredulidad que persistía en su mente.

Desde la puerta el Conde D le dirigió una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas al ver su cara de confusión. Sin darle tiempo a que se repusiera lo bastante como para echarlo, D avanzó tranquilamente hasta la silla al lado de la cama del detective y se sentó con elegancia. Colocó una canasta de mediano tamaño de la cual León recién se percataba en la mesa de luz cercana y le sonrió una vez más.

El detective, que aún permanecía con el torso levantado manteniendo apoyados ambos codos en la cama, lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. No pensaba agradecerle por haberlo salvado de algo que muy probablemente él había provocado.

- Detective, me alegro de que se encuentre bien- dijo amablemente ignorando la mirada desconfiada de León- Supuse que la comida del hospital no sería de su agrado, por eso me tomé el atrevimiento de traerle el té y unos cuantos postres- dijo mientras comenzaba a sacar de la canasta todo lo que había traído.

León lo miró fijamente mientras realizaba su labor. Quería preguntarle qué había sucedido, pero temía que al tratar de hablar nada saliera. No podía dejar que el Conde lo viera en tan precaria condición.

Percatándose de que D no lo veía León hizo pruebas con su boca para estar seguro de poder modular bien las palabras que deseaba decir.

Aparentemente el efecto de la anestesia había menguado puesto que no tuvo problemas para mover su boca como lo deseaba. Sin embargo, sabía que la sensación de lucidez era pasajera. En poco tiempo, la anestesia actuaría nuevamente y el caería en un sueño profundo. Tenía que actuar rápido.

- ¿Qué sucedió con el gerente?- preguntó lentamente sorprendiéndose al percatarse de que esa voz tan áspera y jadeante era suya.

- ¿El gerente?- repitió D mirándolo con desconcierto por un minuto- ¡Oh!, se refiere a su sospechoso, el gerente del Bloss Pier ¿verdad?- preguntó tomando la tetera de plata que había sacado de la canasta para servir en té en dos finas tasas de porcelana.- Lamentablemente él falleció- dijo con seriedad pero sin ningún asomo de compasión o tristeza.

- ¿Murió?- preguntó León ignorando la picazón que sentía en la garganta instándole a permanecer en silencio.- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta quería confirmar que lo que había visto no había sido una ilusión.

- Las heridas que su mascota le ocasionó fueron muy graves.- respondió D sin mirarlo dejando una tasa en la mesa de luz y disponiéndose a servir la otra- Murió aún antes de llegar al hospital-

León permaneció en silencio tratando de asimilar la información. Sus recuerdos eran confusos pero estaba seguro de haber hablado con el Conde poco antes que toda la locura de la persecución y el lobo se desatara.

- Usted conocía al gerente- era una afirmación no una pregunta.

- Así es- respondió D tendiéndole una tasa de té.

León miró la tasa pero no hizo ningún gesto de tomarla. El Conde puso la tasa en la mesa de luz.

- ¿Usted le vendió ese animal?- preguntó León comenzando a sentir que la visión comenzaba a dispersarse. La anestesia estaba haciendo efecto nuevamente.

- Sí, yo le vendí el lobo- respondió tranquilamente D- pero eso fue, como le dije antes, hace dos años. Lo que el animal haya hecho desde el momento en que fue vendido no es responsabilidad de mi tienda. Usted lo sabe ¿verdad?- agregó suavemente llevándose a los labios la tasa de té.

León parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recuperar la capacidad de ver que en ese momento se había reducido drásticamente. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia en el peor momento posible. Detestaba la idea de dar la impresión de debilidad delante de su más grande rival.

- ¿Usted lo sabía?- murmuró tratando de sonar más seguro de lo que finalmente sonó. Sin dar tiempo a que el Conde ideara alguna respuesta, continuó- Sabía que ese animal iba a matarlo, y aún así no hizo nada- afirmó con la voz áspera.

D sonrió, aunque sabía que el detective no podría verlo ya que había comenzado a resbalar, su cabeza volviendo a ocupar su lugar en la almohada, sus antebrazos cediendo por completo bajo su peso.

- No entiendo porque usted siempre supone ese tipo de cosas, detective. ¿Es usted tan insistente con todos los demás sospechosos o sólo conmigo?- preguntó con una mueca divertida.

León no encontró fuerzas para replicar.

El conde contempló fijamente el rostro del otro, percatándose del esfuerzo que hacia por permanecer despierto. Lentamente y con cuidado de no tocar la herida que tenía en el hombro derecho, D se inclinó sobre detective para hablarle al oído. Estaba tan dormido que probablemente no lo escucharía de otra forma.

- Cuando Gabrielle se casó con John ambos eran jóvenes y pensaban que serían felices para siempre, lo único que necesitaban era su mutuo amor.-susurró el Conde- Sin embargo, meses después, por falta de trabajo y oportunidades John comenzó a cambiar. Llegaba a casa muy tarde y casi siempre ebrio. Una noche especialmente tormentosa John llegó a casa poco antes de la media noche totalmente alcoholizado. Gabrielle había estado todo el día enferma y temía sufrir de neumonía. A media noche ella sintió que su pecho se cerraba impidiendo que el aire llagara sus pulmones. Con desesperación trató de despertar a su esposo que se había dejado caer a su lado hacia pocos minutos. Trató durante veinte largos minutos de agonía. Sin embargo todos sus intentos fueron inútiles, John estaba demasiado ebrio como para responder y ella fue incapaz de resistir hasta que él despertara de su inconsciencia. A la mañana siguiente, con la cabeza adolorida por la resaca John no logró comprender de inmediato por qué su esposa no respiraba. John nunca pudo recuperarse del horror que sentía hacia si mismo. Un día, en un bosque cercano vio un hermoso lobo de negro pelaje que lo cautivo de inmediato. Entonces utilizó todos los medios para atraparlo sin herirlo y lo hizo. Pero pronto vio que el lobo tenía un collar en el cuello que daba el nombre de su propietario, mi nombre. John llegó a mi tienda ese mismo día e inmediatamente firmamos el contrato. Las cláusulas eran sencillas. Primero, no debía ser mostrado a nadie. Segundo, no debía bajo ninguna circunstancia ver alcohol. Tercero, debía ser mantenido en sitios cálidos. Lamentablemente el hombre fue incapaz de controlar su vicio y terminó tomando bebidas alcohólicas descuidadamente hasta que al poco tiempo, el lobo lo vio. Desde ese momento, John perdió de vista a su mascota. Con el capital que había acumulado hasta entonces, John construyó un bar para jóvenes de la alta sociedad y todo iba bien en su vida cuando la sombra del animal que había abandonado se cernió sobre sus clientes. Como el depredador que es, el lobo debía buscar su alimento hasta que lograra cumplir con su objetivo. Poco a poco la leyenda de la mujer fantasma y el lobo fue tomando forma en el Bloss Pier pese a los esfuerzos del gerente por ocultarlo. Y eso hizo, lo ocultó, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que no importaba cuanto huyera, al final el resultado sería el mismo.

D miró al detective que había permanecido con los ojos clavados en un punto incierto del techo desde que el relato había comenzado. La expresión ausente y cansada de su rostro no había cambiado. Pero había empalidecido más si eso era posible.

- Incluso si lo hubiera sabido desde antes, no había detenido al lobo- dijo en un susurro- porque Gabrielle ya había esperado mucho por su venganza y él estaba dispuesto a concedérsela. ¿No le parece justo?-

- ¿Justo?- repitió León cerrando los ojos. Ya no valía la pena mantenerlos abierto, sabía que en pocos minutos no se daría cuenta de si estaban cerrados o abiertos- La justicia no es venganza- murmuró con un suspiro.

El Conde lo miró con curiosidad. Finalmente sonrió.

- Usted es una persona extraña, detective Orcot- dijo casi con ternura- Es violento y siempre trata mal a quien considera un delincuente (por lo menos en lo que respecta a mi persona). Sin embargo, arriesgó su vida para tratar de salvar al gerente de ese bar que era sospechoso de asesinato.

León respondió de inmediato, usando los últimos vestigios de conciencia.

- Eso es natural- jadeó- ningún ser humano está capacitado para juzgar a otro libremente. Mi deber es llevar a los sospechosos ante un juez quien va tratar de descubrir la verdad. Pero incluso así, la verdad y la realidad son siempre tan amplias que muchas veces no es suficiente-

D escuchó atentamente todas las palabras del detective aunque las últimas habían sido pronunciadas tan débilmente que apenas si logró entenderlas.

Después la habitación quedó en silencio.

El Conde permaneció inmóvil hasta que la respiración lenta y acompasada de León llegó a sus oídos. Entonces sonrió, y se irguió. Lentamente recogió todas las cosas que había traído. Cuando terminó se levantó sin hacer ruido y miró una vez más el rostro dormido del detective.

- Si- susurró suavemente- es bueno que usted y yo pensemos de diferente forma, mi estimado detective. De esa forma es un mucho más entretenido hablar con usted. Aunque- agregó rozando con su largo dedo índice la mano pálida del detective- debo admitir que también es interesante cuando esta callado- terminó sonriendo.

Tomando la canasta de la mesa de luz, D se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento. Giró la perilla y antes de traspasar por completo el marco miró por sobre su hombro.

Sonriendo, salió por completo y, con cuidado, cerró la puerta tras él.

FIN

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Hola, este es mi primer fan fic de Pet Shop of Horrors. Se nota ¿verdad? U. Mi intención era hacer una historia de terror, pero creo que terminó más inclinado a un estilo policial.

Tengo que advertir que lo único que conozco sobre esta serie son los cuatro capítulos que fueron animados, más algún que otro resumen sacado de Internet. Por eso es muy probable que haya cometido algún error con respecto al argumento original. Si es así, por favor díganmelo.

Bueno, espero que la historia les haya gustado y que no haya cometido demasiados errores.

Saludos, Abulafia.


End file.
